There is known a vehicle display system for notifying/warning information of a vehicle to a driver himself or other person such as a pedestrian/oncoming vehicle by illuminating (drawing) a figure or a character or the like on a road surface. For example, a vehicle display system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured to notify/warn the approach of an own vehicle to other person trying to enter an intersection by displaying a warning mark of a figure on a road surface at the intersection.